Una Pequeña Gran Responsabilidad
by Pouda-P
Summary: Link y Zelda son polos opuestos en un mismo apartamento. Muy a menudo tienen peleas y casi siempre están en desacuerdo con todo. Sin embargo, con la llegada de un bebé a sus puertas, su mundo dará un giro completamente distinto a su vida al decidir "adoptarlo". ¿Podrán cambiar sus actitudes para poder cuidar de él? Zelink UA
1. Grata Bienvenida

**Una Pequeña Gran Responsablidad**

**Capítulo 1: Grata Bienvenida.**

Una pareja estaba sentada un su sofá mientras veían una película en su televisión edificio estaba muy tranquilo, algo demasiado extraño, ya que la palabra tranquilidad no estaba en el vocabulario de los huéspedes de la construcción, debido a que se encontraban en zona universitaria.

\- ¿No crees que hay demasiado silencio? - comentó el muchacho un tanto extrañado y entusiasmado. Entonces se acurrucó junto a su novia y tras un profundo suspiro cerró los ojos -. Hermosa, hermosa tranquli...

¡Paz!

Se escuchó de lejos un muy fuerte portazo. La pareja ya se hacía una idea de quienes eran, por lo que cerraron los ojos irritados.

\- Tenías que abrir la bocota - le reprochó al chico.

\- Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto - Refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se encogía haciendo pucheros.

¡Y es que era verdad! Era demasiado bueno... Pero, yendo al origen de aquel ruido.

\- ¡No puedes irte así como así! - Gritó la joven rubia al ver como su compañero se marchaba por la puerta.

\- Discúlpame, pero tengo una cita - Le contestó el chico, también rubio, en otra de sus riñas.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí con todo el mugrero que has hecho en la cocina!

\- ¿Y porque simplemente no lo dejas así? - le gritó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No quiero vivir en un basurero lleno de ratas! - Detuvo si avance agarrándolo de la camisa. - Con una tengo suficiente.

El chico se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y siguió por el pasillo al ascensor.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí y recoge tu maldito desorden!

\- ¡Obligame!

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, Link! - Le gritó mientras el joven presionaba los botones.

\- ¡Te felicitó!

Entonces las puertas se cerraron, dejando a la chica hecha una furia en el pasillo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Algunas personas se asomaron para ver que ocurría.

\- ¿Está todo bien por ahí? - preguntó un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés. Era uno de los nuevos inquilinos, por lo que no sabía de las regulares peleas entre ese par.

\- Umm, sí. No te preocupes - respondió con una sonrisa forzada -. Pero gracias.

\- Si necesitas algo, avísame.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rendida, la rubia volvió a adentrarse al apartamento tras un estruendoso portazo mientras pronunciaba blasfemias y maldiciones a su compañero.

Volvió a la cocina y observo los platos sucios que había dejado y la comida regada por toda la mesa y suelo. Gracias a las diosas un pequeño cachorro pastor alemán se encargaba de limpiar las sobras tiradas en el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro y se resignó a limpiar el desorden. Cogió los platos de la mesa y los deposito en el fregadero para después comenzar a lavarlos de mala gana. ¡Siempre le hacía lo mismo! También era su culpa por dejarse, sin embargo, varias veces había dejado el mugrero como estaba y después de una semana tenían que llamar a un exterminador.

Cuando terminó de lavar lo trastes, caminó a un armario donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para limpieza, cogió un trapeador y volvió a la pequeña cocina para limpiar el suelo. No fue demasiado trabajo, ya que el cachorro había ayudado. Al terminar se apoyó en el trapeador y volteó a ver a su peludo amigo, que ahora estaba sentado en sus patas traseras y la veía con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? - El cachorro le lanzó ladrido, como si le reprochara por algo.

Dejó el trapeador en el armario y atravesó la cocina seguida de cerca por el cachorro. Llego al sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente. Tanteó el colchón hasta que dio con el control remoto u encendió la televisión.

Empezó a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que ver mientras decía cosas como "aburrido", "esa ya la vi un millón de veces", "¿de nuevo se capítulo" hasta que dio con un programa estreno. La serie se llamaba "Breaking Bad" y decidió dejarle ahí y ver que tal.

El cachorro, subió al sillón y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa melancólica, después de todo había sido un regalo de parte de Link en su cumpleaños, hace apenas unos pocos meses. Lo acarició por el cuello y suspiró. Link no era un mal chico, incluso eran buenos amigos. Sin embargo era un desconsiderado e inmaduro y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Y cuando peleaban, era de un manera fuerte e intensa. Y por cierto, esas peleas eran demasiado muy seguidas..., y bastante cortas.

Eran polos opuestos en un mismo apartamento. Pero a fin de cuentas uno no podía vivir sin el otro.

\- No me vas a negar que es un idiota, Meelo - le dijo al cachorro.

Entonces notó algo en el sillón que no encajaba. Era la sudadera de su amigo. No podía creer que la hubiera olvidado, con el frío que hacía fuera. Cogió la sudadera verde que tanto lo caracterizaba y la acercó a su rostro para olerla. Sí, definitivamente olía a él. Entonces fijó su vista en algo blanco que yacía también en el sillón. Los sostuvo con dos dedos y al verlo dejo escapar una mueca de asco y lo lanzó lejos.

¡Era una calzoncillo, por Nayru!

La paz que había sentido se fue por completo siendo de nuevo remplazada por rabia. ¡Era el colmo!

\- Ya verá cuando regrese - Masculló. Subió el volumen de la televisión cuando recibió una llamada.

Al fijarse en en el teléfono para ver de quien se trataba vio que era nada más y nada menos que Link. Contestó esperando una disculpa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oye, Zel. ¿Olvide mi chaqueta en el sofá? - comenzó, ajeno a la expectativa de la chica -. ¡Hace un montón de frío! ¿Crees que podrías traérmela? Estoy cerca de...

Entonces la chica colgó sin previo aviso y se dispuso a ver la serie.

\- Que se pudra.

* * *

Link metió su celular a su bolsillo de mala manera mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- ¡Bah! - exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba su casco y arrancaba su motocicleta - ¿Quien la necesita?

Tomó rumbo hacia el cine, donde sería su cita.

* * *

\- ¡Woah! - Zelda tenía en sus manos un cuenco de palomitas y la boca medio llena de estas - ¡Walter, eres un genio!

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Link se había marchado y estaba completamente atrapada en la serie. Incluso Meelo estaba atento a cada exclamación que ella hacía.

\- No puedo creer que Link se esté perdiendo esto.

Entonces se le prendió el foco.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó su celular y busco el número del chico y le envió un mensaje de texto.

* * *

\- Sí, ¿sabes? esa parte tampoco debía ir. En el libro, se supone que se lanzan balas de...

Ella hablaba y hablaba, pero Link ya ni caso le hacía. Estaba hastiado, en toda la película no se callaba. Estaba encogido en su asiento mientras la chica, pelirroja llamada Malón, seguía relatandole los errores de la película. Él solo asentía con la cabeza y se preguntaba por que la había invitado a salir.

Sintió como su celular vibraba, se levantó un poco del asiento y sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero. Observó que aparecía una foto de Zelda con él haciendo muecas graciosas y supo que tenía un mensaje de la chica.

Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, de por sí la noche ya era mala, no quería ni pensar en ella. Pero al final decidió mirar el mensaje que le había enviado. Decía así:

_"Breaking Bad está de lo mejor!"_-

...

\- _"¡Maldita!" -_ se dio un buen golpe en la frente. Llevaba semanas esperando el estreno de esa serie. Rápidamente le contestó:

_"No seas mala y grábame el capitulo!"_

Ella le contestó al instante:

_"Déjame pensarlo...mm...nop"_

_"Bruja"_

_"Dos capítulos seguidos uff...lastima, esta por acabar el segundo :)"_

El no contestó, se limitó a dar la vuelta.

\- Me disculpas, voy al baño -dijo con su sonrisita.

La chica estaba atenta a la película y ni caso le hizo cuando el rubio se levantó de su asiento.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció un chico en el umbral. El apartamento estaba a oscuras y sólo se iluminaba gracias a la luz que la televisión irradiaba.

Buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró acostada en el sillón. Se acercó y cogió el cojín donde ella reposaba su cabeza.

Jaló el cojín, provocando que la chica se golpeara la cabeza en el respaldo.

\- ¡Oye! - le reclamó, levantándose de golpe -. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Link sólo se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada, solo quería hacer eso - contestó con una sonrisa. Le encantaba fastidiarla.

\- Imbécil... - masculló, pero luego reparó en algo y observo el reloj de pared. Entonces sonrío de forma pícara a su compañero -. Vaya, vaya. Veo que tu cita no fue tan buena, ¿eh?

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven cayó y se convirtió en una mueca molesta.

\- Bueno, no fue como esperaba, es cierto.

\- Entonces creo que tienes el suficiente tiempo para poner ésto en su lugar.

Se dirigió a un punto en el suelo y se agacho para recoger algo, dándole una buena vista al joven, quien sonreía con una ceja alzada.

Ido en sus pensamientos, no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica le lanzó un trozo de tela en la cara.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Lo he estado buscando desde hace un mes! - Comentó mientras alzaba el apestoso calzoncillo.

\- ¡Eres un asqueroso! - le recalcó ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado.

El parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestarle.

\- ¡Y tu una mandona! ¡No puedo creer que no hayas grabado mi serie!

\- ¡Irresponsable! ¡Olvidaste tu chaqueta con el frío que hace!

\- ¡¿Y eso a ti que más te da?!

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos cuando oyeron que tocaban a la puerta insistentemente.

\- ¿Qué no piensas abrir?

\- ¿Sabes?... - comenzó ella con voz baja -. Eres un malagradecido. Todo lo que hago por ti.

Link la escuchó atento. Sintiendo como su ceño fruncido se hizo más firme. ¿Malagradecido él? ¿Qué la dejaba quedarse en su departamento a falta de lugares disponibles?

\- Bueno, tú tampo-

\- Sí grabé tu serie- Le interrumpió, después de eso se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Bajó la mirada arrepentido. Sabía que era normal esas situaciones entre ellos. Las peleas y demás era lo más normal en su mundo. A veces llegaban a herirse sin quererlo. Pero a pesar de todo ella nunca se iba. Y él no quería que se fuera.

Esa era su forma de demostrar cariño.

Al percatarse que Zelda no regresaba decidió levantar la mirada. Ella estaba de pie en el umbral observando algo detenidamente en el suelo.

Decidió acercarse para ver lo que sucedía... ¿acaso llegaron los Hombres de Negro a borrarle la memoria?

_\- "Tal vez" -_ pensó Link ingenuamente.

\- Tierra llamado a Zelda, ¿me copias?

\- Deberías ver esto.

Se acerco hasta quedar casi hombro con hombro a ella, y así pudo ver lo que había en el suelo.

Era un... un... ¿bebé?

Un inocente infante dormía en un canasto tranquilamente, ajeno al abandono que acababa de sufrir.

\- Creo que es huérfano - susurró la rubia.

\- ¿Tu crees? - le respondió él sarcásticamente. Ella rodó los ojos y se agachó para recoger al bebé del canasto y cargarlo con ternura.

\- Mmm, pobrecito... tal vez...

Él chico le dedicó una mirada dura, no iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir...¿O sí?

\- ¿Por que no lo cuidamos? - propuso con una sonrisa. Mientras el abría los ojos como platos.

¡Boom!

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!

\- Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil.

\- Zelda, es un niño, no un perrito - le recriminó cerrando los ojos con fastidio. A lo lejos se escuchó un ladrido -. ¡Tú cállate, Meelo!

\- No podemos simplemente regresarlo al pasillo e ignorarlo. Nos necesita, Link.

\- Zel, no seas ingenua. Tenemos dieciocho años, no sé nada sobre como cuidar a un niño, por Din.

Ella solo miro al pequeño desconsolada. Alguien lo había dejado en sus puertas porque ciegamente confiaba en que ellos cuidarían de él. Y ahora simplemente lo abandonarían también.

Después de unos minutos, Link suspiró y después añadió.

\- Bien, tú ganas. Al menos creo que podemos intentarlo - exhaló un suspiró cansado. Esto no sería nada fácil.

Zelda soltó una exclamación y después se lanzó a sus brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Link correspondió el abrazo.

\- Pero yo no le cambiaré los pañales, ¿eh?

Zelda sólo río a su comentario.

\- ¿Tienes dinero para comprar pañales?

\- Nop.

\- Mierda.

**Continuara..****.**

**¡Hey! Aquí traigo otro nuevo Fanfic que se me ocurrió de la nada... lol**

**Trataré de organizarme bien con respecto a la escuela y otras actividades. Y organizarme de mejor manera para escribir este y mi otro Fic. de unamanera más fluida.**

**En fin, espero que dejen review, eso me ánima mucho a continuar, y me gustan las opiniones. Tanto malas como buenas. Eso me ayuda a mejorar.  
Y, Yahab, si vez esto: lamento todo mi retraso xD**

**¡Saludos!**

**P-P **


	2. Un Nombre

**Una Pequeña Gran Responsabilidad**

**Capítulo 2: Un Nombre.**

**¡Hola a todos! Se que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que posteé este fic, pero aquí traigo la actualización. Este fic no esta muerto. Tengo planes para él**

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nintendo. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

Niño...niña... un año... dos años... tres...

\- ¿Cuatro? ¿Quien demonios usa pañales a los cuatro años? -murmuró para sí mismo un rubio joven.

"Perfecto, primero mi cita fue un desastre, después un bebé desconocido aparece frente a mi puerta... ¡y ahora soy yo quien viene por los pañales con mi dinero!"

\- Ese no fue el trato -masculló por lo bajo.

Seguía mirando las hileras frente a él, llenas de pañales, buscando, mientras se preguntaba por que le había hecho caso a Zelda en decidir cuidar del niño. Tal vez fue por la inocencia en la el rostro apacible del infante, sin darse cuenta de su propia situación, abandonado y vulnerable. Tal vez sólo se recordó a él mismo cuando era un pequeño niño ¡Pero definitivamente no fue la cara de perrito que hizo Zelda! ¡No señor!

Suspiró.

Volteó a la derecha y vio como una señora cincuentona lo miraba con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro por el hecho de estar frente al departamento de pañales.

Esta, al notar que tenía la atención del muchacho le saludó de manera picara.

"Wa da fak"

Link, sin saber que hacer, le saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se podía notar su rostro contorsionado.

\- Todas son así, no te asustes.

Se viró al escuchar la voz y se encontró con una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Se vuelven locas al ver que un chico se preocupe por su bebé -está rodó los ojos con diversión y soltó una risita alegre -. Veo que tienes problemas aquí, ¿eh?

\- Bueno, busco los de recién nacido pero no encuentro ninguno -gruñó Link. Luego le sonrió encantador -.¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- ¡Claro! ¿elásticos? ¿Más resistentes?

\- Umm - lia río ante su inexperiencia, causando un sonrojo en el chico-...¿elásticos?

\- ¿Pequeños, grandes o extra grandes?

\- Hablamos de un bebé no un elefante -contesto exaltado.

Ella lo miró extrañada pero divertida, se notaba a leguas lo poco experimentado que era, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Eres muy joven, ¿padre primerizo? -le observó pero antes de que pudiera aclararle las cosas ella dijo -. Creo que ya sé que necesitas. Iré a buscar en almacén, aguarda aquí.

\- Gracias... -leyó su gaffete y le sonrío - Ilia...

La susodicha le sonrío de igual manera y se marchó. En cuanto desapareció por la puerta del fondo él borró su sonrisa.

\- "¿Pidri primirizi?" - soltó otro pesado suspiro. Normalmente no era así de grosero, sólo con Zelda y una amiga de ella llamada Midna, pero estaba demasiado cansado y esas preguntas no ayudaban a quitarle algo del peso que sentía en sus hombros.

De repente sintió una vibración en su muslo, metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó.

Cocu. Su mejor amigo. Suspiró y contestó.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- ¡Link, hermano! -se escuchó del otro lado - ¿viste los capítulos de Breaking Bad?! ¿A qué fueron fantásticos?

Link se dio un fuerte facepalm en la cara ante eso.

\- ¡No me spoilees, desgraciado! ¡O yo te spoileo Game Of Thrones! - le respondió casi gritando.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No te atrevas a jugar con mi Daenerys Targeryan de las Tomentas, la primera de su nombre, reina de los-

Le interrumpió.

\- Escucha, ahorita no ando del mejor humor, ¿de acuerdo? -miró su reloj, ya le estaba entrando el sueño, mientras siguió dando vueltas por el departamento de bebés...todo era muy caro.- ¿Además, a qué llamas tan tarde?

-Uuuy, ¿pasó algo? -pregunto en la otra linea su mejor amigo, este sonrío maligno -. ¿Meelo se orinó en tu cara de nuevo mientras dormía y Zelda lo subió a YouTube?

Link se pusó completamente rojó ante eso.

\- ¡No! Argh, ¡ya no lo menciones que gracias a eso obtuve el botón de plata de YouTube! - se tapó la cara -. Que pena.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! -río de buena gana -. Fue grande, fue grande. Mejor que Donald Trump ganando la presidencia.

\- Pero él ya ganó...- preguntó confundido -¿estás grifo?

\- No lo sé... - a lo lejos se pudo escuchar la musiquita de los X-Files, la illuminati.

\- Que miedo...- hubo un silencio, luego, Link sonrío y aplaudió sus manos a como pudo-. ¡Bueno, escucha Cocu! ¡Te tengo buenas y malas noticias!

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Buenas nuevas! Venga, primero dime las malas y después las buenas -Hizo un sonido con la garganta -.¡Pero antes! ¿Vas a ir al juego el sábado? Se va a poner bueno.

\- Um, el sábado, huh... -se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, había olvidado por completo el juego de americano al que asistían semanalmente, pero había quedado con Zelda para ir a comprar utensilios para el bebé. Bebé, comenzaba a fastidiarle decirle así, necesitaba un nombre, al menos un código como Experimento 626 -. No creo poder asistir, tengo, huh, planes.

\- Deja morir..., entonces te caemos en tu apartamento -antes de que Link pudiera protestar Cocu exclamó-. ¡Ahora sí, tu noticias!

Link aplaudió de nuevo sus manos y sonrío agrio.

\- De acuerdo, la mala es que...-redoble de tambores -. ¡Vas a ser tío!

\- ... - Cocu no entendió ni madres a que se refería, tenía miedo de preguntar-. ¿Y la mala...?

Link sonrío agridulce de nuevo mientras veía a Ilia acercarse con un empaque de pañales de recién nacido.

\- ¡Vas a ser tío!

* * *

Zelda estaba parada frente a su cama, observando al pequeño bulto sobre ella con ternura.

Sin embargo, estaba pensando las cosas que se les vendría y si tal vez era mejor darlo en adopción, pero no le eran muy seguros esos orfanatos. No después de lo que Link había sufrido ahí gran parte de su infancia.

Dejando esos pensamientos agrios de lado se dejo llevar por el momento y se sentó en la cama al lado del infante y le acaricio con la yema de sus dedos con cuidado su pequeña cabecita rubia.

\- Sé que sabremos cuidar bien de ti, Link puede ser un idiota a veces, pero es un buen tipo - se acercó para susurrarle al oído confidencialmente -. Créeme, su lado tierno es adorable. No digas que yo te dije, ¿ de acuerdo?

Meelo hizo un sonido al lado de la cama.

\- Tú tampoco vayas a decir nada -puso un dedo en sus lados de manera cómplice.

Ante esto el bebé gimió dormido. Zelda sonrío de lado. Tomó su celular e ignorando algunos mensajes vio en la hora que ya era algo más tarde y decidió mensajearle a su compañero.

_"Ya vienes?"_

Unos minutos después recibió la contestación.

_"Relajate, bruja, voy en camino"_

Seh, definitivamente buen tipo. Zelda rodó los ojos. Sonrío malvada y contesto:

_"Creo que se hizo popo. Si no te apuras lo limpio con tus sabanas, cariño :)"_

_"No te atrevas, desgraciada!"_

_"Uff que asco, huele horrible, te hablo luego, lov ya!"_

_"Zeldaaaaa!"_

**Visto 00:15**

Tomó al infante en brazos y se sentó en la cama con él dispuesta a esperar a su rubio amigo.

Las cosas no serían fáciles a partir de ahora y, por el momento, estaba segura que no mencionaría nada de esto a su padre. Perdida en pensamientos no pudo evitar arrullarse con la suave respiración del bebé y se quedó dormida al igual.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchara la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

Link dejó su chaqueta verde en el sofá y las llaves en la mesa.

\- ¡Zel, ya llegué! -anunció con tonó aburrido, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta sarcástica o algún calcetín apestoso en la cara. Se encogió de hombros -. Más te vale no haberlo hecho, eh.

Sin respuesta, tampoco había ningún olor desagradable. Se extrañó.

Link caminó a la habitación de la rubia y la imagen frente a él lo enterneció. Zelda se había quedado dormida con el bebé dormido en su pecho, abrazándolo.

Aún así, no dejaba de ser Link y ella no dejaba de ser Zelda. Sacó un pañal del empaque, lo abrió y se lo lanzó directo en la cara. Zelda despertó de golpe, llevándose de encuentro al niño, quien también se despertó y miró al rubio con sus grandes ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué tienes, estúpido? -se lo quitó de la cara-. Mira lo qué hiciste, ya lo despertaste.

\- Nada, sólo quería hacerlo. Y yo no lo desperté, fuiste tú. ¿Y qué es ese lenguaje frente al bebé? - le guiñó un ojo malicioso y se acercó a ellos ignorando el berrinche de su amiga. Pero ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez, le estaba fastidiando-. Mira, sabes que no me agrada mucho la idea de mantenerlo, sabes que no estamos preparados, pero si lo vamos a hacer al menos hay que ponerle un nombre.

\- Es cierto - respondió recargándose en el respaldo de la cama cansada. Link se acercó a ella, quedando sentados hombro con hombro, ambos viendo al pequeño hyliano quien tomó un mechón del pelo de Zelda, con el que se entretenía. Sonrío con malicia y lo miro de reojo-. Walter.

\- Woah, acabas completamente de arruinar el momento, Zel, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? - exclamó abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada y fingida. Después mencionó-. Solo...

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- Han Solo.

\- ¡Estás demente, friki! - el bebé se removió en sus brazos y bajó considerablemente la voz -. No pienso llamarlo así.

\- Iugh, que a aburrida...-se cruzó de brazos.

\- Mmm, hace poco vi este anime de dos herm-

\- Lo vi contigo, no pienso llamarlo ni Alfonso ni Eduardo.

\- Que aburrido... -resopló -. Al menos son más normales que Han Solo.

\- ¡Ya sé!

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?! -preguntó emocionada con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Jon Snow!

\- ¡Tarado! -le dio un buen zape en la cabeza-.¿Quieres que le hagan bullying en la escuela? Se llamará Bradpitt. Bradpitt Chayanne.

\- Mujer loca, no lo llamaremos así, parecerá hijo de mamá cincuentona -dijo recordando con un escalofrío a la mujer de la farmacia de antes -. Nope, nope, nope.

\- ¡Es que no se me ocurre nada! - se exaspero.

Link suspiró irritado y vencido. Ambos miraron a la pared frente a ellos en la oscuridad de la noche con la poca luz que entraba de las ventana. Sus miradas perdidas, pensando que harían de ahora, hasta que una idea surgió en la cabeza de Link.

\- Zeke -murmuró al aire.

¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? -le preguntó confundida.

\- Zeke, Ezekiell. ¿No te gusta? Tiene ambas una Z y una K, como nuestros nombres y...suena cool -. Se encongió de hombros.

\- Zeke me gusta.

Ambos escucharon una risa alegre bajo ellos y voltearon a ver al niño.

\- ¿A ti también te gusta, huh, Zeke? - le preguntó Link sin esperar una respuesta, ante el nombre el bebé río una vez más y ambos estaban complacidos.

\- Zeke será entonces -Sentenció Zelda.

Link sonrío y extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla del ahora nombrado Zeke. Él al sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de Link se restregó suavemente contra esta, la sonrisa del ojiazul se extendió más.

Zelda notó esto y sonrío divertida, estaba abriendo la boca cuando.

\- Ni se to ocurra decir algo - dijo Link de la nada.

\- Blandito - rió.

\- Iugh.

\- Je.

\- Me debes cuatrocientas rupias, los pañales son caros.

No respondió. Después de un rato ambos se acostaron, uno a cada lado de Zeke, esperando a que este se quedara dormido de nuevo, puesto que se había puesto a jugar con sus manitas.

Hubo un largo y cómodo silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Escuchado la respiración tranquila del otro sin pensar en nada más que en el momento.

Sin embargo, Link sintió que debía decir algo.

\- Lo siento por haberte gritado antes -. Soltó el rubio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - marcó su entrecejo confundida.

\- Antes de salir a mi horrible cita.

\- Pff, déjalo. No es como que no lo vayas a volver a hacer pronto.

\- ¿Como me conoces tan bien, Zel? -sonrío malvado.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo y al final de disculpas, y el ciclo se repite -Dijo ella extendiendo los brazos.

\- Si vas a empezar a cantar la del Rey León te juro que...-Recibió una almohada en su cara.

\- Tonto -murmuró, pero no pudo evitar reír.

Silencio.

\- Le dije a Cocu.

Un suspiro.

\- De todas las personas a las que les pudiste haber dicho, fue Cocu...

\- Es mi mejor amigo y tiene dinero -ella lo miró feo, él puso los ojos en blanco-. Me prometió no decir a nadie nada y ayudarnos monetariamente con algunas cosas.

\- Está bien, además yo también le dije a Midna -ignoró el gruñido de Link, ella sabía que no se llevaban del todo bien -. Nos ayudará a buscar lo necesario el sábado. ¿Qué más te dijo Cocu?

\- Que mañana vendrá -La hyliana lo miró extrañada. Link procedió a explicarle divertido -. Quiere ver al tal Cocu Jr.

El sábado, ah, luego le diría que vendrían a ver el juego a su departamento, no estaba de humor para peleas y lo menos que quería era a un niño llorando en medio de la noches y sus gruñones vecinos quejándose de nuevo con ellos.

\- Oye Zel...

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó ya medio dormida.

\- ¿Sabes por que uso protección cuando tengo relaciones con las chicas que salgo? -le preguntó.

La rubia suspiró, ya sabía a donde iba esto. Respondió de todos modos.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para no tener que criar a un niño.

\- Ah, ya vas a empezar.

\- ¡Pero es verdad! -río de buena gana, pero cuidando de no despertar a Zeke.

\- Eres increíble...

Link sólo río más.

\- Ya duérmete - se quejó pasando un brazo por el cuerpecito de Zeke de manera protectora y cerrando los ojos y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Lo que digas, princesa - le respondió sarcástico mirándolos ambos, si para verlos así de apacibles tendría que soportar llantos nocturnos y cambiadas de apestoso pañales (mientras esto lo hiciera Zelda, claro), entonces aceptaría el reto.

Al fondo de la habitación se escuchó un gemido y volteó a ver al pastor alemán.

\- ¿Qué? -borró la sonrisa que no sabía que tenía.

Se levantó para irse a su habitación, no sin antes tapar a ambos Zelda y Zeke con la cobija. Apagó la luz y le índico a Meelo que lo siguiera, sin embargo este se rehusó a dejar el cuarto. Link hizo un sonido irritable, se estiro y fue a su habitación a ganar algo de su merecido sueño.

Se tumbó en la cama listo para dormir, pero justo cuando cerró los ojos...

\- ¡WAAAH!

Llanto.

\- ¡LINK!

Zelda.

_¡TOC! !TOC! ¡TOC!_

Vecinos furiosos.

\- ¿Por qué a mi, Nayru?

**_Continuará..._**

_Siguiente capítulo: Madrugadas de Gerbber_

**¡Hola, todos! ¿Cómo han estado? :D**

**Importante:**

**Sé que ha sido un laaaaaaargo tiempo, dos años para ser más exactos y creo que merecen una explicación... primero que nada no tengo perdón por ese enorme hiatus, pero cuando pensaba continuar algo en la escuela pasaba y cuando tenía tiempo libre lo gasté en otros fandoms, no escribiendo, más bien leyendo je, je. ¡Hasta terminé en el fandom del Lorax hace como un año...! Pero ya me decidí a volver, se los prometo.**

**El capítulo no es el más largo y merecen algo más, pero quiero llevarla tranqui por el momento. También es sólo para iniciar lo que va a ser la historia, que empiecen a conocer y encariñarse con el niño para empezar hard :D **

**_Importante para entender la personalidad de los personajes: Sé que la actitud de Link es diferente al prólogo aqui, pero tiene su razón, no os preocupéis, ocupo un cambio drástico en él. Tambien voy a aclarar, Link y Zelda irán madurando conforme la historia avance, por esa razón al principio parecen niños peleando._**

**PERO, anuncio que estoy de vuelta y ahora me comprometo a actualizar más pronto este fic, no prometo nada con el otro. Sin embargo, tal vez sean actualizaciones por mes aproximadamente si les parece :) Sin embargo tambien depende de ustedes, este año será el mas complicado y ocupado para mi. Así dependiendo de reviews y visitas continuaré este fic, se me complicarán las cosas y si veo que no tiene futuro posiblemente lo deje.**

**Sin más, una tremenda disculpa a todos, y espero que sigan ahí, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Si ven un error hagánmelo saber. POR FAVOR un review para saber que les pareció.**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**P.P**


End file.
